The Rurouni Detective Agency
by Cheesecat142
Summary: Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko are all partners in a detective agency. When someone very near and dear to Kenshin gets killed, it's up to them to solve the case.
1. Tragedy

The Rurouni Detective Agency

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kenshin. Oh well. What I really want is Sano! *tears start to pour from her eyes* BUT I CAN'T HAVE HIM!

Chapter 1: Tragedy

Kenshin sat in his office and looked around. Sanosuke and Yahiko were sitting behind their desks in the same room. Sano was playing with a pen and Yahiko was reading another manga, he wasn't sure which one. The kid had so many. They were all waiting for the same thing. A call from their boss, Hiko.

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko all worked for the Rurouni Detective Agency (what a stupid name, you could count on Hiko to give them a name like that) and they were all partners. Yeah, Yahiko was a little young for the job, but he took it very seriously. They had just finished their last job and were waiting to get the ok to go home. If it wasn't that, it was another job.

"This is taking too long, and I'm hungry!" Sanosuke complained.

"You've said that about a million times in the last ten minutes, you idiot!" Yahiko said from over his book.

"Whatever, at least you have something to do, Mr.-I'm-so-obsessed-with-manga-and-anime," Sano shot back.

"Now, why don't we all calm down. I know we're a little testy because we've been locked up here for the past three hours, but that's no need to take it out on each other," Kenshin said calmly.

"Whatever," Sano said holding his hand up.

Just then, the phone rang. Sano got to it first.

"Hello?" "Yes?" "WHAT?!" Sano slammed the phone down. Kenshin, not noticing this, got on his coat. His PINK coat...

"Well, I'm off. Tomoe is waiting with dinner and I don't want her to get worried," Kenshin said with a smile. Sano looked down.

"No she isn't."

"What?" Kenshin asked, puzzled.

"I said, your wife, Tomoe, isn't waiting for you at home. Hiko just gave us another case. I'm sorry Kenshin..." He trailed off.

"What is it, Sano?"

"Tomoe's been murdered." This got Yahiko's attention. Kenshin dropped his briefcase. Then he just stared into space.

"So, is that our next case? To figure out who murdered Kenshin's wife?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah," Sano answered. With that, Kenshin ran out of the office, racing down the stairs. When he got to the parking lot, he ran to his car and drove away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?!" Yahiko yelled after him.

"You give up way to easily," Sano said smoothly, twirling a key ring, with three keys on it, around his finger. Yahiko backed away.

"Oh no, I know how you drive."

"Oh yeah, how?" Sano asked, advancing on the terrified boy.

"LIKE A FREAKING LUNATIC!" And with that, they were off. Sano chased Yahiko around the parking lot for what seemed like hours until they ran out of breath.

"Let's go catch up to Kenshin, shall we?" Sano said, huffing and puffing. 

"Sure," was all Yahiko managed to wheeze out. He was way to beat to object.

~~~~~~~~~

They drove up to Kenshin's house, but it looked nothing like it. Normally, it was peaceful, and the sun always seemed to shine a little brighter, but not today. There were police lines everywhere, and police were sweeping the place. Then they saw Kenshin. He was just staring at the house with a terrified look on his face.

"Excuse me, are you Kenshin Himura?" Kenshin jumped and looked around to see where the voice came from. It was from a young lady, about the age of eighteen. She had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, that would be me." He replied, in a lower tone than usual.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe's cousin. We were hardly ever in touch, but I came right away when I head the news." Kaoru Kamiya, he had heard that name before. Tomoe probably brought her up once or twice.

"I see," he said, on the verge of tears. Kaoru must have noticed, because she handed him a tissue.

"It'll be all-right, you'll see," she said in a comforting tone.

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course."

"I'll see you there, then. I've got to get going."

"Ok," she smiled as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Sano asked as Kenshin walked up to him.

"Nothing, just one of Tomoe's cousins. I was wondering if I could stay at your guys' apartment, seeing that my house is swarming with police," Kenshin asked, changing the subject.

"Anytime! We'd be glad to help you out, you're our best friend!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Thank you, Yahiko."

"No problem."

"HEY! No one asked me if it was ok with me!" Sano but in.

"Oh, sorry. Is it ok with you, Sano?" Kenshin asked, smiling once again. He could always count on his friends to cheer him up.

"Yes, it is."

"Than what's with the fuss?" Yahiko asked angrily.

"Gees, can't you take a joke?"

"Whatever."

"Shall I drive?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I will." Sano offered.

"We'll both drive. I'll take Yahiko and meet you at the apartment. You can drive your own car."

"Sound's good to me!" Yahiko said as he scrambled into the front passenger seat in Kenshin's car.

"Ok, meet you there!" Sano said, waving as they took off.

YAY! Review please! I want to know if you want more!

Kenshin: *smiles* They will review!

Cheesecat142: They will if you tell them to!

Kenshin: Ok! *clears throat* Please review or Cheese-chan will send us all to the pit of doom, that she will.

Cheesecat142: KENSHIIIIIINNN!

Sanosuke: Oh dear. Kenshin, I think you pissed her off. You know how she gets. She's worse than the Missy.

Yahiko: You really did it this time, Kenshin! *watches Kenshin get chased around by Cheesecat142*

Kaoru: I HEARD THAT SANO! *takes out frying pan*

Sano: Gotta run! *runs out of the room, shortly followed by Kaoru*

Yahiko: *sighs*


	2. Suspects

The Rurouni Detective Agency

By Cheesecat142

Disclaimer: I may not own Kenshin, but I do own this chunk of cheese! *takes a big bite out of the cheese*

Chapter 2: Suspects

Sanosuke and Yahiko's apartment was a mess, as usual. The floor was covered in Yahiko's tapes and books, while every table or counter was covered in Sano's dirty dishes. Maybe it would be a good thing that Kenshin was staying with them...

"Where will I be staying?" Kenshin asked.

"You can sleep on the couch in the living room, if that's ok with you." Sano replied. Kenshin went and sat down on the couch, only to get back up again, very quickly at that.

"Sano, where do you want me to put this steak knife?"

"Oh, you can put it in the sink!" Sano yelled from the bathroom, where he was about to take a shower. Kenshin made a mental note to himself: Check for 'hidden treasures' before sitting. Kenshin figured that he should do dinner, since he was staying in their household and he didn't want to feel in debt. After he cleaned up the dishes Sano left sitting around, he made a nice pot of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yum, it smells delicious Kenshin!" Yahiko exclaimed as he sat down.

"Thank you." Kenshin smiled as he served everyone.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Sano licked his lips and picked up his fork. After two servings and a whole lot of chatting, Yahiko went off to his room, tired as ever.

"Sano, would you mind helping me clean up?" Kenshin asked.

"No problem." Sano stacked the plates and brought the to the kitchen, where Kenshin was already cleaning.

"I'm off to bed. See you in the morning Kenshin."

"You have a good sleep." Kenshin smiled as the old friend walked off.

~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Yahiko and Sano woke up to the smell of pancakes and sizzling bacon. What a pleasant surprise!

"Hiko called this morning. He said we should discuss the suspects. We are going to have a meeting with him this morning when we get to work." Kenshin said, sitting down.

"It was definitely Shishio Makoto," Yahiko said with a mouthful of bacon.

"What about that creepy Christian guy, Shogo what's-his-name?" Sano asked.

"His name is Shogo Muto, or something the other, and he's in Holland on a VERY long vacation." Kenshin explained.

"How about that creepy Enishi guy?" Yahiko asked.

"That's Tomoe's brother, he would never do such a thing."

"He is?"

"Yes, think about it. Wouldn't it be logical to come to that conclusion seeing that they have the same last name?"

"Oh, never thought of that!" Kenshin wanted to bang his head on the table.

"What about Aoshi Shinomori?" Sano added.

"That's a possibility."

"So, the only two good one's we have so far are Aoshi and Shishio?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"That's pretty good for the first day on the case!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"I'm going to go take a shower and freshen up, could you two clean up?" Kenshin asked. He was suddenly acting like the top man of the house, but that didn't matter to the other two. They nodded and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~

After they got to work and presented their suspects to Hiko, someone dropped in for a visit.

"Mr. Himura, there's someone here to see you," the assistant popped in.

"Ok." As Kenshin walked out, he saw Miss Kaoru sitting on the waiting bench.

"Hello, Kenshin."

"What a surprise to see you, Miss Kaoru! Is there something you need?"

"Yes, well, sort of."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if my cousin ever mentioned me to you. I know it's silly, but I was just curious." Kenshin smiled.

"She must've because your name sounds vaguely familiar."

"Ok, just wondering. I hope I didn't take up too much time!" Miss Kaoru was a strange woman. Kenshin watched her as she walked off.

~~~~~~~~~

"You sure this is it Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup, this is the place," he answered confidently. Kenshin looked up at the big sign in front of the restaurant that read 'The Aoiya'. They were on their way to find Aoshi. Kenshin walked in and was greeted by a young girl with black hair tied in a long braid and green eyes.

"Welcome to the Aoiya. My name is Misao Machimaki and I will be your server. Please follow me," the young girl said.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Misao? Do you happen to know where we can find Aoshi Shinomori?" Kenshin asked doubtfully.

"You mean Lord Aoshi?" She asked.

"There is no need for that, Misao." A low voice came from the corridor to their left.

"Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"Do I have to say it again? You need not call me that." The voice remained calm.

"Yes Lor- I mean Aoshi." The source of the voice came out of the darkness. The man fit every part of the description. He was tall, with black hair that hung in front of his eyes. His eyes, they were the coldest blue Kenshin had ever seen.

"I have been expecting you," Aoshi said, "follow me."

Here it is, chapter 2. Do you guys like it? Don't just stand there, REVIEW!

Kenshin: No need to get so testy.

Cheesecat142: I LIKE being testy.

Yahiko: You are truly strange...

Cheesecat142: Thank you!^_^

Sano: Whatever...

Kenshin: I'll go do the laundry.

Cheesecat142: Do you know how to work the machine?

Kenshin: Of course^_^x. Umm, Cheese-chan, what's a machine?

Cheesecat142: *sighs and hands Kenshin a bucket and grate* Knock yourself out.

Kenshin: YAY! *walks away*

Hiko: Idiot apprentice.

Cheesecat142: When did you get here?

Hiko: Just now.

Cheesecat142: I'm not going to say 'I think you're so cool,' so just leave, will you?

Hiko: Damn it... *walks away*


End file.
